Wind Beneath my Wings
by CyberSupernatural
Summary: Did you ever know that you're my hero and everythig I would like to be? If I can fly higher than an eagle, you're the wind beneath my wings. Bette Midler


Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of e-Bay …. So they don't belong to me.

A/N : I'm back! Exams are a bitch! This is dedicated to **X5Vale** – my first EVER reviewer on ffnet.

**Wind Beneath my Wings**

_By CyberSupernatural_

"_So tell me, what could you possibly say to make this all right?"_

Dean looked away, tears finally overcoming him, after all the suppression, the pain, the guilt. He knew that Sam wouldn't be able to say anything that could make all this magically disappear. He hadn't wanted to lay that kind of burden on Sam's shoulders but – Sam had pushed.

He rubbed absently at the lingering dampness on his cheeks, preparing to get up, get them both the hell out of here.

He was surprised when Sam shifted closer, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder and the other quietly rubbing his chest, head dropping to his other shoulder.

Dean felt his tears drip onto his jacket and that re-started his own tears all over again – this time he didn't even try to stop them, because what else could he do?

Hearing his brother's barely muffled sobs made Sam feel one again as he rubbed his brother's cheat trying to east the pain he knew had to be lurking there. His brother's earlier words came back to him and he murmured into Dean's shoulder, "I don't know how to make this better, Dean."

Dean shook his head violently, scrubbing his eyes with his hands," Don't, Sammy, don't blame yourself. It's okay."

"Liar", said Sam, though there was no heat in the word, he tightened his grip on his brother, "I don't know how to make this better, Dean, but I'm damned if I don't try."

The words of comfort were alien to Dean and he buried his face into his brother's wavy, brown hair to try and get a grip on his feelings.

He couldn't lose it like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had no idea how long he had been sitting there, Sam's hand rubbing his chest but he saw darkness falling and asked, his voice hoarse from crying, "You cold?"

Sam shook his head against his shoulder," You?"

"Nope."

"Then we can stay like this. As long as you want."

Again the comforting words felt weird because all his life he's been the one comforting ….. and this pulls him into a memory he'd cherished so well that he remembered it as if it had happened yesterday ……..

_They were in a hotel, their dad was away and seven year old Dean had no idea why his little brother was crying._

_But there Sammy was, head buried in the pillow of the motel bed and refusing to look up at Dean._

"_Sammy? Sammy, hey, it's okay, I'm here. Sammy, what's wrong?"_

_The little boy just shook his head and Dean sighed, running his fingers lightly over Sammy's arm, "Hey, it's okay …. whatever it is."_

_Suddenly Sammy launched into him and gripped his sweatshirt tightly and Dean let him, murmuring words of comfort._

_Dean dropped a kiss onto the brown head under his chin," It's okay, Sammy."_

_Later, confessions were made about a certain Miranda Parker in Sammy's playschool who'd apparently claimed that since Sammy's mommy was dead and his dad away, they'd (the social services, Dean had figured) would take him waway from his big brother._

_Later comfort had followed and reassurance that Dean wasn't gonna let anyone take him away from him ……… and Dean had taken him to the terrace top and shown him the constellations._

_Later, Sammy had smiled ……._

Dean sighed.

The night had fallen. Stars were twinkling everywhere and a gentle breeze was blowing ruffling up both their hair.

"Tell me if you're cold, okay?" Dean rasped out.

"I'm not cold."

Dean pulled away slightly and lay down on the hood of the Impala.

Sam looked at him, sadly, and ran his fingers through Dean's short, spiky hair, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't, "Dean placed his hand over Sam's, stilling the movement, "Don't."

"Should I get you a drink?"

"Please?" Dean blinked up at him, wearily, and Sam obliged, quickly walking over to the Impala's trunk and fishing through the pile of weapons. Finally finding a bottle of beer, he brought it back to Dean who sipped at it, then put it aside.

Sam looked down at him for a few more moments and then lay down next to him.

Both of them gazed out to the sky.

"Dean?" Sam shifted his head till it was on Dean's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Show me the constellations."

Dean smiled, his breath ruffling Sam's hair, slightly, "You know them, Sammy."

"Will you show me anyway?"

Dean nodded, his nose bumping against the top of Sam's head, "You want to see them, Sammy? Okay, I'll show you."

He picked up Sam's hand and pointed the index finder upward, closing the other four, "There's Pegasus, "he moved Sam's hand, "There's Cassiopia. See, Sammy? That's Andromeda and that's Pisces. And you know my favorite? Orion. There, Sammy. Can you see?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Hey, you guys?

I've got a question for you. I'm writing a book so I need honest criticism.

Am I good or are you lying?

Review!!

- CS


End file.
